Lollipops
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Draco refused to be called out on his fascination with Harry. He sometimes even refused to admit this fascination to himself. Harry had an annoying habit of sucking on lollipops. And Draco never failed to be aroused by this. -Sequel to Sharp Dressed Man


**Allie: I have no idea where all this is coming from but I don't care as long as it doesn't stop.  
>Raye: …that sounds so wrong you don't even know…<br>Allie: Huh? –reads again- Oh! Sorry! I was talking about all the writing I've been doing.  
>Raye: Sure…<br>Allie: Oh hush. Anyway this had been sitting on my mind for a while…I finally made a sequel to Sharp Dressed Man!**

**Disclaimer: Draco is mine. Mine. MINE! MIIIIIIIIINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…-cough hack choke die-**

_Lollipops_

Draco and Harry had been together for two months. They hadn't acted any different in front of anyone else. They suspected Hermione knew about their first kiss two months ago but that was to be expected. Hermione knew _everything_. After McGonagall had called Harry out during Transfigurations they had been more careful with their gawking out in public…of course, Draco had never been caught but being extra careful was never a bad thing. Harry had been called out because of his fascination with Draco's suit. Draco refused to be called out on his fascination with Harry. He sometimes even refused to admit this fascination to himself. Harry had an annoying habit of sucking on lollipops. And Draco never failed to be aroused by this.

Draco was quite sure Harry knew what he was doing when he went out to Hogsmeade to buy the little devil treats any time he had the opportunity. Draco rarely saw the raven haired boy without one of those infuriating treats in his mouth.

"Hey Draco…" Harry mumbled as he passed in the hall, their hands brushing as they passed one another. It was as close as they could get to holding hands as they could afford. And sure enough, when Draco glanced up to acknowledge he heard his boyfriend, Harry was sucking on a lolly. Draco was so frustrated it made him want to chuck a tantrum.

"Watch where you're going Potter." Was the customary response and Harry sniffed, pulling the lolly from his cherry red lips, giving them a lick.

"Get your head out of your arse Malfoy." Harry replied as he walked away, sticking the lolly back into his mouth.

Draco stormed off in a huff. He couldn't quit thinking about Harry sucking on that bloody lollipop. The way his lips puckered as he sucked, making his lips swollen and red. The juice that tended to drip down his chin, his tongue darting out to chase it before moving back up to the lolly, just licking and sucking. He was a damn bloody tease and it just wasn't _fair_. He knew others were watching the display just as closely as he was and it crawled all over him. Harry was _his_. Those were his lips to claim, his tongue to play with, and his mouth to ravish.

And Draco would make Harry remember that.

**xoxo**

Draco watched Harry closely during dinner that night, and even more so when the owls arrived to bring them their mail. Draco had a package from his father and mother, and a letter from Merlin knows who but he didn't care. His friends were watching him oddly. Why was he staring over at the Gryffindor table? Pansy stroked Draco's arm, "Draco dear-"

"Shut up." Draco snapped, moving his gaze to Pansy, glaring at her.

Pansy gasped, "Wha-Why? Draco I thought-"

"I have a headache." Draco mumbled, looking back over to Harry, smirking slightly when Harry's owl, Hedwig, landed to give him his letter.

_Harry,_

_Room of Requirement. _

_11:15._

_Don't be late._

_D_

Was scrawled carefully on a piece of parchment in Draco's handwriting. Harry smiled at the letter and tucked it into his robe before chancing a glance back at Draco to find the blonde smirking at him. Harry blushed softly in response before they both turned back to their meals.

**xoxo**

"Draco…I suspect you have called me here at this late hour for more than just a quick make-out session." Harry said as he walked into the room at exactly 11:15, Draco sitting on a couch in the room, staring at the fireplace. The room looked like a large living room with a huge green sofa with silver trim in front of a gray brick fireplace. The rest of the room was mostly bookshelves and chairs all in green or silver. Harry just had to roll his eyes.

"You forgot something very important Potter, come here." Draco's voice was soft but demanding as he never even turned to look at his boyfriend.

Harry's eyebrows furled in confusion before he silently nodded and walked over to Draco, standing in front of him. Draco quickly pulled him down into a rough kiss before yanking him down onto the couch, rolling them over so he was on top. Harry groaned softly and opened his mouth to Draco. Draco plunged his tongue inside and forced Harry's into submission before pulling away with a growl, latching onto Harry's throat. "Wh-what'd I do?" Harry whispered, gripping the material of the couch in his hands.

"It's those fucking lollipops." Draco growled against his throat.

"The…" Harry burst into a fit of laughter only to be silenced by Draco's growl and a sharp bite to his neck.

"It's not funny Potter. You've been doing it on purpose. Making me so damn frustrated and teasing every gay male within a hundred mile radius of you."

"I doubt people a hundred miles away could see me." –another bite- "Ouch, okay okay…yes I was doing it to tease you…and I can see it worked." Harry said with a smirk.

Draco glared, "Damn you." He mumbled before claiming Harry's lips with his own again. "You're mine." He snapped, "Your lips are mine, no one else can have you."

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair, disheveling it but also calming Draco slightly. Only Harry was allowed to muss his perfect hair. "I don't want anyone else to have me." He whispered, "I belong to you Draco."

"Oh God Harry." Draco groaned, resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder.

This time Harry pulled Draco into a kiss, allowing Draco to fully dominate him and the kiss, not stopping until they were both red faced and panting. Their hair was mussed from each other's hands and their robes were slightly askew, Harry's glasses cocked awkwardly on his nose. Draco chuckled softly and fixed Harry's glasses before trying to tame Harry's hair back down. "That's not gonna work you know. My hair can never be tamed." Harry said.

"I know, but it's soft." Draco mumbled before pulling his hands away, "We should get back before someone notices that we're missing." He sighed, getting off the couch, reaching out a hand for Harry to take.

"If we have to." Harry sighed as well as they both walked to the door.

Draco pulled Harry into a chaste kiss before opening the door to walk out, "Oh and one more thing Harry…no more lollipops."

**xoxo**

**Allie: This may turn into a series…oh god why?**


End file.
